The World Of Magic
by FairyConnect
Summary: "Aku akan memberikan kalian hadiah"/"Siapa nama kalian, jika kalian tidak ada tempat untuk kembali.. bergabunglah dengan kita!"/"Kekuatan macam apa ini?"/"Aku bisa menggunakan sihir.."/"itulah hadiah kalian"/ Bad Summary, Just Read It..
1. Chapter 1

Dimensi lain, apakah itu benar – benar ada? Apakah itu bisa dipercaya? Ilmuwan yang meneliti pun belum pernah bisa membuktikan apakah dimensi selain dunia yang kita tinggal ini benar – benar ada, dan sihir apa benar – benar ada? Aku menghela nafas memikirkan hal – hal yang benar – benar tidak ada gunanya, tapi aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika kita mempunyai sihir, itu hanya mimpi kan, di dunia ini itu hal yang mustahil, tapi apakah benar?

Aku terbangun dari tidurku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat sekelilingku, banyak orang yang tertidur pulas di lantai, aku diam memperhatikan mereka betapa damainya jika melihat mereka semua seperti ini. Aku berdiri dan bergegas untuk pergi dari tempat ini, ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku, aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagiku, aku menoleh kepalaku ke arah suara itu.

"Tai..chi.." seorang perempuan berambut hitam kelam tertidur nyenyak sekali, dia tidur sambil membaringkan kepalanya di meja bar itu, sambil mengigaukan namaku, aku menghampirinya dan mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum, oh ya namaku adalah Yaegashi Taichi, dan aku sedang berada di sebuah tempat, bisa dibilang tempat ini merupakan rumah dimana aku kembali semenjak hari itu, aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini, aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu, aku berpikir sampai kapan kita akan terus di sini? Tapi perasaan ku mengatakan aku tidak ingin pergi.

"ara ara~ sedang apa kau mengelus kepalanya? Romantis sekali" suara seseorang dari dalam bar, seorang wanita bisa dibilang dia barmaid disini, namanya Mirajane dia seorang model disini dan dia juga pernah menjadi model dalam majalah sorcerers weeks.

"tidak apa – apa Mira, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." ujarku sambil mengelus kepala gadis ini, gadis ini namanya Inaba Himeko, dia adalah teman sekaligus pacarku, sudah berapa lama sejak aku menjalin hubungan dengannya yah?

"memikirkan apa? Kau ini selalu seperti itu yah" tanya Mira sambil membaringkan tangannya di meja.

"sesuatu hal, itu rahasia" ujarku sambil tertawa geli.

"kau ini, sudah 2 bulan kau bergabung di guild ini, kau harusnya lebih terbuka lagi, terutama padaku" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"2 bulan yah? Rasanya sudah lama sekali yah" hanya 2 bulan aku berada di tempat ini, aku akan menjelaskannya kenapa kita bisa ada di tempat ini, kejadiannya tepat 2 bulan yang lalu..

FLASHBACK

Normal pov

Waktu itu Taichi ada di kamar sedang membaca manga genre fantasy mengenai sihir, dia terus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau dirinya mempunyai sihir, pasti sangat menyenangkan.. Taichi melihat jam dan ternyata sudah larut, dia mamatikan lampu dan tidur untuk sekolah besok. Keesokan harinya Taichi datang ke sekolah seperti biasa, dia bertemu dengan Inaba dan juga teman – temannya yang lain, ini adalah tahun ketiganya berada di SMA. Setelah pulang sekolah Taichi datang ke ruang klub seperti biasa dan dia bertemu dengan anggota klub di dalam, ada Kiriyama Yui, Aoki Yoshifumi, Inaba Himeko, dan Nagase Iori, mereka semua tahun ketiga sama sepertinya, dan ada juga adik kelas Uwa Chihiro dan Enjouji Shino mereka tahun kedua, seperti biasa mereka sedang membicarakan tentang materi apa yang akan dikeluarkan di koran minggu depan.

"Konnichiwa Senpai" Enjouji memberi salam kepada Taichi.

"hari ini seperti biasa yah, tidak menarik sigh" Nagase menghela nafas sambil membaca manganya.

"jika kau tidak ingin bosan lebih baik kau pikirkan materi apa yang akan kita keluarkan untuk minggu depan dasar bodoh" gerutu Inaba sambil mengetik keyboard laptopnya dengan kesal.

"damainya.. seandainya waktu terus seperti ini" ujar Chihiro sambil membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

"ya seandainya terus seperti ini" lanjut Yui.

"woi woi ada apa, kenapa kalian bicara seperti itu, layaknya dunia ini mau berakhir saja" seru Aoki.

"eh, tiba – tiba aku ingin bicara seperti itu, kenapa ya?" pikir Yui bingung.

'kenapa dengan suasana ini? Tidak seperti biasa, terlalu tenang, apa yang terjadi? Sigh.. tidak berguna memikirkan hal itu' gerutu pikir Taichi.

"ada apa Taichi?" Tanya Inaba. "tidak ada apa – apa, haha" ujar Taichi. Ketika melangkahkan kakinya satu kali tiba – tiba bayangannya buram, dia tidak bisa melihat apa – apa, serasa dunia sedang bergoyang membuat kepalanya sangat sakit sekali, Taichi memegang kepalanya dan berusaha untuk membuka matanya, dengan perlahan – lahan dia membuka matanya, di bayangannya, terlihat semuanya sedang memegang kepalanya walaupun itu hanya samar - samar, sepertinya bukan dia saja yang mengalaminya, seketika rasa sakit itu menghilang dan pandangannya mulai normal kembali 'apa yang terjadi?' hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Taichi, rasa takut dan khawatir menghampirinya.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" ujar Nagase masih memegang kepalanya.

"aku tidak tau, itu terjadi seketika" ujar Yui, "aduh kepalaku sakit sekali tadi" seru Aoki sambil menggosok rambutnya.

"Fenomena baru? Tidak mungkin jika ini terjadi bersamaan kan?" Tanya Chihiro. Shino meremas tangannya karena takut dengan fenomena yang akan dihadapi selanjutnya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu, Inaba sudah siap dengan pertanyaan yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"hai, sudah lama tidak berjumpa" Gotou-sensei atau bukan.. dia adalah Heartseed yang selalu mengganggu kehidupan mereka, keringat sudah mulai bercucuran di dahi mereka hanya Inaba dan Chihiro yang menunjukkan muka seriusnya padanya.

"benar – benar penyambutan yang dingin sekali, padahal ini terakhir kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi" ujar Heartseed dengan tampang datarnya, Inaba membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"terakhir kali!? Kali ini apa yang akan kau uji lagi!? Cepat beritahu kami!" Inaba mengeraskan suaranya karena sudah tidak sabar dengan jawabannya.

"sabar Inaba-san ini adalah fenomena terakhir, mungkin iya atau mungkin tidak" ujar Heartseed 'apa – apaan itu? Sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya' pikir Taichi "untuk fenomena kali ini akan menguji kemampuan dan mental kalian dalam menghadapi ini, ini sangat lama, aku pun tidak tau ini berlangsung sampai kapan, tapi selama fenomena ini aku akan memberikan kalian hadiah karena sudah bermain bersamaku selama 3 tahun ini, berterimakasihlah kalian" ujar Heartseed.

"hadiah macam apa itu?" Tanya Nagase, "kalian akan melihatnya sebentar lagi" ujar Heartseed mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat ini "oh iya tenang saja, kalian tidak akan kupisahkan, kalian akan terus bersama, selamat tinggal" Hearseed sudah menghilang dari tempat ini.

"Chihiro-kun" Shino memegang tangan Chihiro, "tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa – apa aku yakin itu" ujarnya. Inaba langsung mengambil tasnya dan mulai beranjak pergi "kau mau kemana Inaba?" ujar Nagase "pulang.." Inaba pergi meninggalkan mereka "kita hentikan dulu hari ini kita lanjutkan besok" ujar Aoki, semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Inaba sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan raya untuk menuju stasiun 'sial.. aku tidak bisa menanyakan apa – apa padanya, hadiah macam apa? Dan dia mengatakan selamat tinggal apa jangan – jangan.. ukhh!' rasa sakit sebelumnya terasa lagi, rasa sakitnya lebih menjadi - jadi dari sebelumnya, bayangannya buram, dia berusaha untuk berjalan sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa dia berjalan melewati batas zebra cross, terlihat orang – orang yang banyak berteriak "AWAS!" "BAHAYA!" tetapi Inaba menghiraukan teriakan mereka, terlihat sebuah mobil truk menghampirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil membunyikan klakson, Inaba menoleh kepalanya dan melihatnya dengan mata yang terbuka setengah, ketika dia sadar bahwa di depannya truk sudah di dekatnya dia membulatkan matanya dan suara tabrakan pun terdengar, pandangan Inaba gelap, tetapi seketika kegelapan tersebut berubah menjadi cahaya sangat terang. Di lain sisi Taichi yang tidak bisa menghubungi Inaba melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumahnya, hal tersebut dialami lagi, kali ini rasa sakit di kepalanya hampir membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, dia bersender di dinding dan duduk sambil menahan rasa sakitnya 'sakit.. sakit sekali, ini benar – benar sudah kelewatan, ya ampun, aku sudah tidak kuat pandanganku seperti ingin membawaku pergi.. SIAL!'. Hal tersebut serupa dengan semuanya termasuk Yui, Aoki, Chihiro, dan Shino semuanya menahan rasa sakit yang sama. Badan Taichi mulai transparan seakan ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Taichi yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran tidak menyadari keadaannya tersebut, badannya sedikit demi sedikit sudah hampir tidak terlihat lagi beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak ataupun sisa hanya tasnya yang tergeletak di sana.

_Dimensi lain? Apakah benar – benar ada? Apakah sihir benar – benar ada?_

Pertanyaan Taichi yang selalu di pikirannya sebentar lagi akan terungkap kebenarannya.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hmmm~" aku membuka mataku, dan berusaha untuk bangun, ketika kuangkat kepalaku.

"Ouch!" aku memejamkan mataku sambil menahan sakit yang kurasakan. Saat aku membuka mataku, kulihat banyak sekali pepohonan yang bervariasi warna

"eh?" aku mengusap mataku karena tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku, kubuka mataku dan melihat tempat itu sekali lagi.

"HAA!" suara burung berterbangan dari pohon mendengar teriakan Taichi.

'dimana ini!? Setauku aku berada di persimpangan jalan.. kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini!? Kalau tidak salah aku pingsan di pinggir jalan.. tapi kenapa tiba – tiba aku bisa berada di hutan yang lebat ini! Ini tidak masuk akal!' pertanyaan terus berputar di kepala Taichi.

'oh iya.. aku harus menelpon yang lain' aku mengambil handphone di sakuku, tiba – tiba ada suara di sekitar semak – semak, aku menoleh ke arah itu dan di bawah semak – semak tersebut, ada tangan seseorang yang tergeletak disana.

"ada orang.. mungkin aku bisa bertanya tempat apa ini" aku berjalan ke arahnya dan mengintipnya, aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya, seorang gadis yang tertidur "Inaba?"

Tidak lama aku membaringkan kepalanya di pahaku, menunggunya untuk bangun. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Inaba membuka matanya dan melihat ke arahku.

"Taichi?" Tanyanya "iya ini aku" ujarku.

Inaba bangun dan melihat tangannya, seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat seperti seseorang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

"kau kenapa Inaba?" tanyaku khawatir "aku hidup?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Inaba sama sekali tidak jelas membuat Taichi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. "aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.. tentu saja kau hidup Inaba" ujarku

"kalau tidak salah aku baru saja ditabrak oleh truk.." sku mengerjapkan mata "ditabrak truk? Kau, Inaba?" Tanyaku tidak percaya, Inaba mengangguk lalu tiba – tiba tanah terasa bergetar, burung – burung berterbangan dari sangkarnya, suara langkah kaki yang sangat besar, suara tersebut seperti menuju ke arahku dan Inaba "apa itu?"

Normal pov

Di sebuah danau di tengah hutan terlihat seorang pria dan wanita dan juga seekor kucing biru sedang menunggu pancingannya terjerat umpannya "Natsu~ umpannya tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya" kucing biru itu menoleh ke pria yang bernama Natsu yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"DIA TIDUR!" teriak kucing biru itu. "Lucy!" panggilnya "apa Happy?" Tanya wanita yang bernama Lucy itu

"kalau tidak ada Natsu, siapa yang akan menarik pancingannya!?" teriaknya "maaf aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau membuat pakaianku basah semua" tolak Lucy melanjutkan membaca novelnya "LUCY~~ jangan jahat seperti itu!" Happy menangis tersedu – sedu, lalu suara dan getaran yang besar menimpa mereka juga.

"a-apa itu?" Tanya Lucy "ah, itu mungkin Vulcan yang sedang mencari makan siang" seru Happy mengangkat tangannya.

"MAKANAN!" seru Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya "Natsu kau bangun!" seru Happy dengan senangnya "kau.." ujar Lucy sweatdrop, kail pancing mereka seketika tertarik oleh sesuatu.

"ah Natsu! Umpan kita dimakan, cepat tarik kailnya!" seru Happy menunjuk ke air.

"Yosh, serahkan padaku, I am fired up! UOHH!" Natsu menarik kail pancingnya dengan sekuat tenaga lalu tangkapan mereka melompat ke udara "IKAN!" seru Happy kegirangan.

"BESAR!" seru Lucy ketakutan 'emang tidak ada ikan yang lebih kecil selain yang besar ini' pikir Lucy. Natsu melompat dengan tangan apinya ke arah ikan itu dan siap untuk melakukan aksinya.

"Yosh! Karyuu No Tekken!" pukulan api tersebut berhasil membuat ikan itu terpental jauh ke dalam hutan, Happy dengan mulut terbukanya tiba – tiba air mata turun dengan derasnya.

"KENAPA KAU MELEMPARNYA NATSU! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH MENUNGGUNYA!" tangis Happy.

"maaf maaf, aku akan segera mengambilnya!" seru Natsu dengan tampang polosnya berlari ke dalam hutan, Lucy berjalan menghampiri Happy.

"kita ikuti Natsu, Happy" bujuk Lucy "Lucy kau baik sekali, kau mengingatkanku dengan nenek di-" Lucy langsung menarik kedua telinga Happy.

"KAU~~ padahal aku berusaha untuk menyemangatimu" gerutu Lucy dengan mata kejamnya "Gomennasai~~" cerik Happy berurai air mata.

Di dalam hutan, gorilla besar atau bisa disebut Vulcan mengejar Taichi yang berlari berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Kenapa Taichi berlari sendiri?

FLASHBACK

"apa itu?" Tanya Taichi melihat sesuatu yang besar ingin menghampirinya, Taichi melirik sebuah rumah yang terdapat lubang di bawahnya yang hanya cukup dimasuki oleh ukuran anak kecil 'Yosh' Taichi mengangkat Inaba bridal style menuju tempat itu, dan menurunkannya.

"Taichi?" Tanya Inaba bingung "diamlah disini, jangan pernah sekalipun kau keluar dari tempat ini sampai aku kembali" ujar Taichi "eh, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Inaba khawatir, Taichi tersenyum dan berdiri membelakanginya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut terlibat juga, aku akan membuatnya pergi dari tempat ini dan kita akan keluar dari hutan ini bersama – sama" ujar Taichi berlari dan menghalangi benda itu berjalan menuju Inaba.

"woi gorilla! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan lebih jauh lagi dari ini" seru Taichi melihat Vulcan setinggi 5 meter itu, Vulcan itu melihatnya dan mengangkat tangannya, Taichi melompat menghindari pukulan itu dan berlari ke dalam hutan, Taichi melihat ke belakang memastikan bahwa Vulcan itu mengikutinya 'sekarang Inaba selamat, aku akan membawanya jauh ke dalam hutan, dan-' tidak disangka sesuatu menyangkut di kakinya membuat Taichi terguling ke bawah dan menabrak batang pohon.

"Akh!" Taichi memegang tangannya dan mencoba untuk berdiri, Vulcan tersebut sudah tepat di depan matanya, Taichi hanya diam membeku, Vulcan itu mulai akan memukulnya dan pada saat itu juga, Inaba terus melihat ke luar.

"Taichi.." ujar Inaba 'kenapa aku menuruti perkataannya? Taichi sudah jauh di dalam hutan dan monster itu mengejarnya, seharusnya aku tau jika Taichi dalam posisi serius seperti itu berarti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, sikap egois dan keras kepalanya sudah membahayakan dirinya sekarang.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Dasar..' "Selfless Freak" Inaba keluar dari rumah itu dan terus melihat pepohonan. Terdengar suara nafas besar di punggungnya, Inaba menoleh ke belakang, seekor Vulcan besar memelototi Inaba dengan dingin "ha!" Inaba terkejut dan mundur ke belakang. Vulcan itu mengangkat tangannya dan Inaba langsung membulatkan matanya.

"KYAA!" Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sekelilingnya "Natsu ada apa?" Tanya Lucy "aku seperti baru saja mendengar teriakan seseorang, dari arah sana!" Natsu berlari ke arah sumber suara "Natsu!?" seru Lucy "Natsu! Bagaimana dengan ikan!?" seru Happy.

Natsu terus berlari dan dia melihat seekor Vulcan "gorila itu, jangan – jangan suara tadi dari sana" Natsu berlari menuju Vulcan itu dan melompat ke arahnya dan "Karyuu No Tekken!" pukulan api Natsu berhasil membuat Vulcan tersebut terpental 100 meter, Natsu menghela nafas dan menoleh ke kiri dan bertemu dengan Taichi yang melongo, Natsu mendekatinya dan mengendus – ngendus Taichi.

"bau api, apa kau penyihir api juga?" Tanya Natsu "penyihir api?" Tanya Taichi bingung, Natsu terus mengendus – ngendus baju Taichi, Taichi hanya sweatdrop dan sedikit merasa terganggu.

"fuhh fuhh"

DUAGH

"akhh!" Natsu memegang kepalanya mengerang kesakitan "dasar! Maaf atas temanku yang tidak sopan ini" seru Lucy menunduk "ah iya" jawab Taichi.

"hey.. apa tadi kau berteriak 'kya'?" Tanya Natsu "eh?" Taichi menggelengkan kepalanya "iya juga, karena tadi yang kudengar suara perempuan bukan laki – laki" ujar Natsu, sepintas terlewat di pikiran Taichi.

'teriakan? Perempuan? Inaba!' Taichi dengan tampang bersalahnya langsung menarik baju Natsu "dimana kau mendengarnya!?" Tanya Taichi "teriakannya hanya sekejap saja, jadi aku kurang begitu tau letaknya dimana.." ujar Natsu.

"cih!" Taichi langsung berlari kembali ke tempat dia meninggalkan Inaba. Sesampainya dia masuk ke dalam lubang itu, dan tidak menemukan Inaba di dalam, Taichi keluar dan melihat sesuatu tergeletak di tanah "ini handphonenya Inaba" ujar Taichi dengan perasaan bersalahnya, Natsu, Lucy dan Happy menghampirinya.

"hey, tiba – tiba kau meninggalkan kita, jadi kami mengikutimu, bisa gawat kalau kau bertemu Vulcan lagi" ujar Lucy "untung baumu hampir mirip denganku jadi kita bisa mengejarmu" seru Natsu "bau?" Tanya Taichi "aye! Natsu itu anak dari naga api Igneel dan juga seorang Dragon Slayer, pendengaran dan penciumannya sangat tajam!" seru Happy 'kucingnya bicara' pikir Taichi.

"penciuman? Ah! Apa kau bisa mencari temanku dengan mencium barang miliknya?" Taichi memberikan Handphonenya Inaba "fuhh fuhh" Natsu mengendus – ngendus 'dia lebih mirip anak anjing daripada anak naga' pikir Taichi.

"aku menciumnya! Dari sana!" Natsu langsung berlari ke dalam hutan "tunggu Natsu!" Happy terbang mengejarnya "ya ampun.. dia sama sekali tidak kehabisan tenaga, ayo! Etto.." ujar Lucy "Taichi.. Yaegashi Taichi" "aku Lucy Heartfilia.. panggil saja Lucy.. Ayo Taichi!" seru Lucy, Taichi mengangguk dan berlari mengejar Natsu dan Happy 'Inaba tunggu aku!' seru pikir Taichi.

"lepaskan aku!" Inaba berusaha melepas genggaman tangan besar Vulcan tersebut "woi monyet! Lepaskan perempuan itu!" teriak Dragon Slayer dan melompat dan memukulnya dengan pukulan apinya akan tetapi sayang, pukulan tersebut dapat ditahan dengan tangan besar Vulcan itu.

"cih!" seru Natsu kesal 'siapa?' pikir Inaba "Inaba!" Inaba tersenyum dan meneriakkan namanya "Taichi!" "tenang saja aku segera menyelamatkanmu" seru Taichi.

"itu betul sekali! Karyuu No Hou-" "tunggu!" Teriak Taichi "ada apa!?" seru Natsu dengan kesalnya "kalau kau menyerang dengan apimu, bisa – bisa Inaba terkena imbasnya dan terluka" seru Taichi.

"lalu kenapa bukan kau saja yang menyelematkannya, bodoh!" teriak Natsu dengan api di mulutnya sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya "aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan sepertimu!" seru Taichi "oi, oi, ini bukan saatnya berelahi kan?" gerutu Lucy.

"Inaba!" Taichi berlari menghampirinya seketika tangan besar Vulcan itu menyentuh bahu Taichi dan membuatnya terlempar menabrak pohon.

"AKHH!" "Taichi!" teriak Inaba, Lucy membulatkan matanya "Taichi! Natsu cepat kau tolong dia-" "aura di sekitarnya berubah, dia akan mengeluarkan sesuatu mungkin.." ujar Natsu dengan serius.

Taichi berdiri dengan perlahan – lahan "ini bukan apa – apa, aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu" angin di sekitar tubuhnya mengikutinya "lepaskan.." seketika Taichi berlari dengan cepat, tangan Vulcan mulai memukulnya lagi tapi dengan cepat Taichi menghindarinya "cepat!" seru Lucy. Taichi berbelok ke kiri dan melompat ke Vulcan itu dan..

"lepaskan Inaba!" Taichi meninju muka Vulcan itu dengan keras, genggaman Vulcan itu terlepas, dengan sigap Taichi menangkap Inaba dengan bridal style "Tai..chi" Inaba melihatnya tidak percaya "kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanyanya "i-iya" di samping itu Natsu tersenyum lebar dan menghampirinya "hebat, ternyata kau bisa mengeluarkannya" seru Natsu.

"mengeluarkan apa Natsu?" Tanya Happy "tentu saja sihir" seru Natsu "tapi katamu kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu" ujar Lucy "aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, di pikiranku hanya untuk menyelamatkan Inaba saja, aku sama sekali tidak sadar" ujar Taichi.

"Taichi.. turun.." Taichi menurunkan Inaba dari dekapannya "eh ngomong – ngomong, kalau dilihat – lihat, gadis ini manis sekali" Lucy menatap jeli Inaba "jangan menatapnya terus, kau membuatnya takut, Lucy weirdo" ujar Natsu "jangan panggil aku weirdo!" seru Lucy

"oh iya aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri.. Namaku Yaegashi Taichi dan ini Inaba Himeko" Inaba sedikit membungkuk kepada mereka "aku Natsu Dragneel" seru Natsu menunjuk – nunjuk dirinya "aku Lucy Heartfilia" "aku Happy!" seru Happy.

"kalian berdua sedang apa disini? Hutan ini berbahaya, jika kita tidak bertemu kalian.. Himeko-chan pasti sudah menjadi bahan makanan Vulcan itu" seru Lucy "Himeko-chan!?" seru Inaba terkejut.

"ehem.. kami berdua tidak tersesat melainkan kami tiba – tiba berada di tempat ini, sebenarnya ini ada dimana?" Tanya Inaba "ini hutan utara Magnolia, rumahku ada di sekitar sini" ujar Natsu "ma..mano?" Tanya Taichi bingung "Magnolia.. ini salah satu kota di Fiore" ujar Lucy "Fiore? Negara mana?" Tanya Inaba tidak mengerti.. "Fiore itu nama negara" ujar Lucy "di bagian mana? Letaknya? Eropa? Asia?" Tanya Inaba mulai bingung.

"Asia? Apa itu? Apa nama makanan?" Tanya Natsu dengan semangat "apa jangan – jangan nama ikan!" seru Happy ngiler "apa kalian tau Negara Jepang?" Tanya Inaba sekali lagi "tidak ada nama kota seperti itu di Fiore" ujar Lucy.

"tidak mungkin.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Inaba memegang dahinya "mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan perkataannya.. 'kuberikan kalian hadiah' apa jangan – jangan maksudnya ini?" ujar Taichi.

"Heartseed, jika ini benar ulahnya, berarti yang lain pasti ada disini kan" ujar Inaba menggigit jarinya "oh iya, tadi aku tidak sempat menelpon mereka, aku akan mencoba memanggil mereka" Taichi mengeluarkan handphonenya dari sakunya dan mendial nomor semuanya.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Inaba "tidak ada jawaban.. tidak.. melainkan sama sekali tidak ada jaringan" ujar Taichi, lalu dia melirik Natsu yang memperhatikan sesuatu "apa?" "hey.. itu apa? Alat yang aneh.." seru Natsu melihat handphone Taichi "kau tidak tau ini Natsu-san" ujar Taichi.

"benar – benar alat yang unik, aku yang selalu membaca buku. Tidak pernah aku melihat alat seperti ini" ujar Lucy melipat kedua tangannya "ini handphone, untuk memanggil seseorang, memang kalau disini kalian menggunakan apa untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain?" Tanya Taichi "kita menggunakan lacrima sihir untuk berbicara dengan orang yang jauh" seru Happy. Taichi bertukar tatap dengan Inaba.

"kita tidak bisa menghubungi yang lain, bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja dari hutan ini?" ajak Taichi "ikuti kami saja, urusan kami disini juga sudah selesai" ajak Lucy "hey aku tidak sempat memakan ikanku, Natsu cepat cari ikannya!" seru Happy "ah maaf karena tadi melihat Vulcan aku jadi lupa dimana ikan tadi terlempar" seru Natsu dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya "Happy.. kau bisa memakan ikan di guild, sekarang kita antarkan Taichi dan Himeko-chan ke guild" ujar Lucy "aye.." ujar Happy sedih.

Selama perjalanan Taichi dan Inaba selalu memperhatikan jalan dan orang – orang yang mereka lewati "ini desa yang aneh yah.." ujar Taichi "ini bukan desa.. ini kota.. namanya Magnolia" ujar Lucy "ah iya" ujar Taichi lagi "ngomong – ngomong, guild yang kalian katakana tadi.. apa itu sebuah kantor?" Tanya Inaba.

"itu rumah kita.. dan disana kita berkumpul, bercanda dan bertarung satu sama lain.. itu sangat menyenangkan" seru Natsu dengan semangatnya "bertarung?" Tanya Taichi "maksudnya berkelahi.. Natsu selalu berkelahi dengan teman – teman di guild.. begitupun dengan semuanya, mereka semua suka berkelahi" ujar Happy "lebih tepatnya, guild adalah tempat kita mencari pekerjaan khusus untuk penyihir seperti kami, bisa dibilang kantor juga.. tapi ini berbeda, guild penyihir kita yaitu untuk membantu client yang kesusahan dan sudah kewajiban kita untuk menolong mereka" ujar Lucy menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar.

"disana kami juga mendapatkan makanan gratis dari Mira jika kami kelelahan dari menyelesaikan misi" seru Happy "he~ kelihatannya tempat yang menyenangkan, apalagi di kalimat menolong itu, sangat cocok sekali dengan Taichi" ujar Inaba melirik Taichi "apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taichi.

"tapi itu guild penyihir kan.. apa kami yang hanya orang biasa bisa diterima disana?" Tanya Inaba khawatir "tenang saja.. guild kita selalu menerima siapa saja, karena kami sudah seperti keluarga" seru Natsu dengan senyum lebarnya "ternyata kau bisa bicara seperti itu Natsu" ledek Lucy "apa yang kau katakana Luce?" Tanya Natsu, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar ledekan Lucy "ah tidak apa – apa.. dan jangan panggil aku Luce!" seru Lucy kesal.

"tadi kau bilang guild.. tempat itu punya nama kan, namanya apa?" Tanya Inaba "ah namanya.." ujar Lucy tapi dihentikan oleh Happy "lihat! Kita sudah sampai!" seru Happy mengepakkan sayapnya, Taichi dan Inaba tidak percaya, mereka membulatkan mata dan kepala mereka menenggak ke atas.

"ini.." "Wow.." ujar Taichi dan Inaba masih tidak percaya "selamat datang ke.." seru Natsu, Lucy dan Happy berjalan terlebih dulu membelakangi Taichi dan Inaba dan mereka bertiga membalikkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar "FAIRY TAIL"

Taichi dan Inaba saling bertatapan seketika mereka tersipu kecil dan terkekeh sedikit dan mereka langsung menghampiri Natsu, Lucy dan Happy dan meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Petualangan mereka baru saja akan dimulai

To Be Continue

_**Sudah lama enggak update, ini cerita magic Kokoro Connect yang sudah saya janjikan di fanfic Kokoro Connect Random Redo di chapter terakhir ternyata bisa dikabulkan hehehe.. seharusnya ini bilangnya di chapter pertama tapi sempetnya di chapter 2 maklumi aja yah.. jangan lupa reviewnya sama commentnya. Huu rasanya sedih kalau ga ada yang nge-review, tapi ga apa – apa, tanpa ada review cerita tetap lanjut **___


End file.
